


Hornets

by EmLeeKoe



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Allergic reaction, Bees, Book 1: The Raven Boys, Book 2: The Dream Thieves, Book 3: Blue Lily Lily Blue, Book 4: The Raven King, Brother-Sister Relationships, Death, Glendower - Freeform, Hornets, Killing, Pre-Canon, Pre-The Raven Boys, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Sting - Freeform, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, brother sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmLeeKoe/pseuds/EmLeeKoe
Summary: The story of Helen finding Gansey the first time he died, told entirely through her dialogue and thoughts.
Relationships: Helen Gansey & Richard Gansey III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hornets

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of Raven Cycle fanfiction, inspired by this Instagram post: https://imgur.com/UKz40kU

“Dick?”

“Dick, where are you?” _God damn it, kid._

“I swear to God, Dicky, if you don’t come out…”

“The game is over. All your friends are back at the house. Come _on!_ ” _I hope he’s okay._

“They brought out the gelato—I know how much you love gelato. Come out before it turns into ice cream soup.” _If he weren’t such a brat, I could be eating gelato right now._

“Wait til I tell Mom—”

“Dick?” _That can’t be him._

“Dick?” _It’s not him. It’s not him. It’s—_

“…”

“Oh my God. Oh my God.”

_“Help!” Can anyone even hear me?_

“Dicky, wake up. Dick, _breathe!” God, what do I do? His lips are blue!_

_“Help me!” There are hornets everywhere._

“There are so many. Oh God, there are so many.”

 _“Call 911!_ Where’s his epi-pen?” _Maybe in his pockets. Check his pockets._

“I don’t care if it’s too late! We have to try _something!” There’s one on me. Don’t panic, don’t—_

 _“Ouch!_ One of them got me.”

“No, no, I’m not allergic.” _Don’t worry about me! My brother’s not breathing!_

“Hey! Get off me! I’m not leaving him!” _You think you can just drag me away?_

“Oh my God, he’s breathing. Dicky? Dick? Can you hear me?” _How is this possible?_

“Shh, don’t try to talk. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

 _“Where’s the ambulance?”_ _His hand is so cold._

“He’s over here! Hurry!” _Run faster, you idiots!_

“No, Mom, I just found him like that, on the ground, and he—he wasn’t—Mom, I—"

“What?” _I didn’t believe it, even when he started breathing—_

“He’s going to be okay? But—but _how?_ There were _so many_ , I—"

“Okay.” _Yes, I believe you._

“Yes, I’m okay.” _Please just hug me, Mom. Just hold me for once, without me having to beg._

“No, I don’t want any gelato.”


End file.
